


Empire of Dirt

by SnowWhiteandTheDoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteandTheDoctor/pseuds/SnowWhiteandTheDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora is left to baby sit Gadreel in the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

“Hey are you coming with us?” Sam asked as he, Dean and Castiel all headed to the Bunker’s door. They were going out to hunt a batch of demons that were causing trouble in the town. 

“No, looks like you got enough firepower as it is. I’ll sit this one out.” I said as I looked up from a old book. It had beautiful and frightening illustrations of all sort of monsters. I loved the Bunker’s library.

Sam shook his head as he saw me with the book. I could tell that he wanted to shout ‘nerd’ loudly but instead he gave a smile. I knew he knew what it felt like to read something so valuable.

“ Hey, Sammy… Is she coming or what? We got hunting to do!” I heard Dean’s voice from farther back, he and Cas were impatiently waiting by the door.

Sam rolled his eyes, then looked at me. His expression suddenly serious.

“Alright, we are leaving. Be safe in here. Also, Gadreel is staying behind. He claims he is not feeling good on the account of the werewolf bite he received from our last hunt a couple days ago.”

I nodded. I knew I was going to have to babysit. It wasn't like angels couldn't take care of themselves or anything. But since their fall from heaven they seemed to be having a hard time adjusting to conditions on Earth. Gadreel, especially had a hard time… Sometimes we would wake up in the middle of night to him sobbing hysterically about the garden and losing his wings. He acted like he was in pain and would curl up into a ball, holding his head like it was about to burst. Cas explained to me once that since the fall, the angels couldn't hear one another like they once did. For them, it was like losing a piece of themselves if they were just newly arrived on Earth. Most of the time it was a awful to see Gadreel in that manner. 

Usually Cas and Sam could calm him down. They would take him back to Sam’s room where he liked to sleep. Gadreel was more comfortable with their company much better than he was with Dean’s. Dean tended to be a little rough when it come down with the angel. He was still pissed at the fallen angel’s original betrayal to Metatron. But he let him stay on the account Sam was fond of Gadreel. And Castiel needed him as an angel informant. As for me, Gadreel never really payed that much attention to me. I was let to my own devices when it came down to him.

Part of me felt hurt because his lack of attention meant that I was beneath him in some way. I was just a frail human girl in his green eyes. I definitely wasn't as mighty as Sam or Dean. Saving people, hunting things, the family business. That was their life motto. I wasn't like that. For the longest time I had believed in angels. Believed that the evil world could be conquered by the forces for good. Before my parents were killed by shapeshifters, they would tell me stories of angels in heaven. My mom had even said that there was a guardian angel for every human. Growing up I thought I had one watching over me. Invisible yet strong. But all that dreaming had swiftly ended. The night my parents were slaughtered, my world was turned forever dark. There were no such things as guardian angels. Only demons and dark monsters that howled in the night. The only one that had saved me was a silver bullet and a gun that my father had taught me a long time ago to use. My parents had been retired hunters, their legacy was me. After that I was own. Until I met the Winchesters. They picked me up during a hunt and took me in. They were my family. And when I met Castiel, a actual angel, I couldn't hold back my surprise or pain. It took me a long time to get use to him. I remember his bright blue eyes showing remorse and echoing pain. As a renegade angel trying set the divine world straight, he understood my pain and anger. Eventually I learned to accept him and angels. Which turned out to be a really good thing. Now, me and him were on good footing. Intimate friends. Castiel thought I was amusing for one so young. And I thought him hilarious for a angel. He could sometimes be a dork.

“Hey, Aurora. We are heading out..” Sam’s voice called me back to the present.

“Ok, safe hunting.” I said. I gave a smile goodbye. I trusted they would return safely.

Sam nodded then turned away. Then I heard Dean’s voice ask what I was doing and Sam’s reply. I suddenly heard Castiel shout a goodbye to me. I smiled.

“Bye Cas!” I yelled back. Then I heard the door open and close. Silence engulfed me. I sighed quietly and went back to my reading.

I sat and read for quite sometime. I checked my phone and it read 9 at night. Bored and hungry I got up and went to the kitchen.

The kitchen was stashed full of different foods. Dean was paranoid about never having enough. Side effect of living from day to day in motels. I opened the fridge and shuffled jars and random food out of the way as I looked for something appealing. Finally I decided on making chicken and cheese quesadillas. With skill I began to take out all the necessary utensils and began to prep the food. Afterward, I knew I would have to make sure everything was spotless. Dean was OCD about having a clean kitchen.

From my phone I began to play music to fill the silence. Singing to Bedroom Hymns by Florence and the Machine, I turned my back to the door and began to fry my food. I wasn't aware of anyone until I was halfway through the song and I was belting out the lyrics like nobody’s business.

“This is his body, this is is love… Such selfish prayers and I can't get enough!”

“Is this what humans do when no one is watching?” I heard a deep male’s voice ask curiously behind me.

I gasped in shock and spun around. My face turning three shades of red. Gadreel stood in the kitchen doorway, giving me a curious look. For being an angel, he was unbelievably good looking. It wasn't some kind of heavenly aura like Castiel had. Gadreel’s beauty came from how normal he looked. Tall and muscular with dirty blonde hair and high cheekbones. Light freckles dotted his face and his lips curled slightly up. Bright green eyes shone with keen intelligence. From him, I got the impression of being indefinitely old but innocent like a child. Sometimes it was weird. Or maybe I was just attracted to him. I hadn't figured out which was which. He wore borrowed clothing from Sam; a light red t-shirt and jeans that hung snugly on his hips.

I smelled my food burning and I whirled around, flipping the quesadillas with expertise. Part of me wanted him to go away. At the moment, he was way too attractive. The song had ended and the kitchen was filled with an awkward silence.

“Well, I thought I was alone till you got the jump on me.” I said, realizing he wasn't going away anytime soon. My back was to him. My face still was hot and I was uncomfortable. Gadreel never came near me to have a conversation.

“ I see. So humans normally do some type of chanting ritual while they prepare their meal. Guess nothing has really changed in a few millennium.” I heard him half murmur to himself like he was mentally committing something to memory.

I couldn't keep from snorting in amusement.

“No, Gadreel. I was just singing to one of my favorite songs… There is no ritual in making food. You just cook something good and eat it.” I explained over my back. I could see him standing in the doorway from the corner of my eye. I felt his eyes watching me, observing my every move. Nervously, I went back to paying attention to my food. Finally it was done. I put it all on a plate and turned around. Sitting myself at the bar, I realized i would be awkwardly facing Gadreel.

“Are you hungry or anything?” I suddenly blurted out. Where were my manners?  
As in answer, Gadreel stomached suddenly growled harshly. He looked down at his toned belly, unsure what to do. Apparently angels never felt hunger.

I looked down at my plate, realizing I only made enough for myself. Sighing slightly, I looked back up at him. Gadreel was staring down at his feet like he was a scolded child.

“Hey what’s the matter?” I asked as I immediately got up from my chair. I went over to him.  
He still was looking down.

“Gadreel, what is it?” I asked again as I stood in front of him. He towered over me and it was kind of intimidating. Even human, he would be stronger and faster than me.

“ I don't mean to burden you or anything… But it seems I am in need in sustenance.” He said quietly, looking at me under his eyelashes. It was kind a seductive look. I don't think Gadreel was even aware of it.

I felt a blush spread across my cheeks again. Quickly, I shook my head. To be honest with myself, I don't think I could refuse the angel anything he desired.

“No, its alright. Come here, you can have the plate I just made.” I found myself saying as I then reached out and grabbed his cool wrist. I pulled him toward the counter where my plate of food sat. Gadreel trailed after me.

Once at the counter, he hesitated to sit down. I had let go of him to make myself another plate of food. Instantly, I missed the touch I had with him. 

“Well, sit down and eat… You are hungry, right?” I said as I begin to reheat the pan, trying to push my feelings aside. Gadreel was an angel. H was thousand of years old and had seen things of the universe I couldn't ever fathom to comprehend. But he was new to the whole human thing. Emotions and relationships were probably hard for him to grasp. Hell, all of it was probably overwhelming to him. It would be taking advantage of him of what I imagined his angel innocence regardless of his knowledge and age. I couldn't have feelings for him.

I heard him sit down behind me and he began to eat the quesadillas, groaning with pleasure as he tasted them.

“Guess you were hungry…” I said aloud. I knew he was no longer paying attention to me. But that was typical Gadreel behavior. His instincts were in more control of him than his brain. His whole human side dominating the angel grace. I kept my back to him annoyed and a little hurt. Least he could do was give a thank you….My gaze wandered over to my phone that sat next to me on the counter, reaching for it I searched through my music for another song. Suddenly, Hurt by Johnny Cash filled the room. It was another one of my favorites. Humming to the tune, I flipped the tortillas. At this point I didn't care if Gadreel was in the room or not.

“ And you could have it all.. My empire of dirt..” I half sang and half mumbled, losing myself in the lyrics and Johnny Cash’s melodic voice.

Suddenly, Gadreel was standing beside me. With cool fingers, I felt him touch the inside of my arm. Shocked, I looked over at him. I felt my heart pound at the contact. It felt amazing for some reason.

His green eyes were sad and soft. They were actually really pretty, like spring leaves in pond.

“I sensed I have caused an offence…” He said quietly. 

Looking away, I put the done quesadillas on another plate. “No, you're fine.” I mumbled, half irritated and embarrassed. 

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gadreel shake his head.

“Your mood has changed. The music…. It reflects your feelings.” He stated. 

I felt my face grow hot as his accuracy. I hadn't really noticed till now but that was what happened. But there was no way I was going to admit that to the angel.

“I have no clue what you are talking about.” I denied as I turned away from him. My feelings becoming too much for me to handle. His presence was making it hard to do anything or feel anything right. Suddenly, I decided I didn't want to be in the kitchen any longer. I marched over to the kitchen door and bumped it with my hip, leaving Gadreel standing beside the stove… The music faded with the lyrics; “ I would keep myself… I would find a way..”


	2. Give Me Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora's feelings for Gadreel grows as she comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Going back to the Bunker library, I sat down at a table with my plate of food.

“Damn angel…” I huffed under my breath. I picked up a quesadilla, taking a bite. I chewed for a moment before putting it down. It seems I had lost my appetite.

I leaned back in the chair and then stared at the books. I felt utterly confused. Deep down, I knew Gadreel didn't feel that way towards me. He was more attached to Sam and Cas; spending more time around them and sleeping in their rooms than anyone else’s. For me, my feelings were irrelevant, bothersome things. I hardly knew the fallen angel. I couldn't be in love with him. But the shitty thing was that it was the opposite. I felt somehow attached to him. My mind played back the touch of his fingers against the soft skin of my arm. I felt my heart beat faster and I realized I wanted to feel that again. 

Shaking my head, I got back up from the chair and took the plate back to the kitchen. It hadn't been more than a few minutes since I had been there. I hoped though when I got there, Gadreel would be gone. 

The kitchen was silent and abandoned when I pushed the door aside. Sighing, I went over to the garbage can and threw away my food. Then I noticed that on the counter lay Gadreel’s food; untouched and cold. Confused I went over to it and picked it up. Why hadn't Gadreel just eaten the rest of it? It was his anyway... 

I set the plate back down, shrugging my shoulders. Inside I felt undeniable guilt. Apparently I had upset Gadreel to the point of him losing interest in his meal. I then scolded myself for being so rude. He was after all a part of my ragtag family. And, adding on to my thoughts, Gadreel definitely needed looking after due to the fact he didn't know how to cook or do anything remotely human yet. If Sam or Cas didn't tell him to shower, shave and sleep, he wouldn't do any of it. Gadreel still believed his grace would provide everything he needed.. 

I pinched the bridge of my nose. He was probably off sitting in a corner somewhere inside the large bunker starving to death. Another wave of guilt swept through me. I picked the plate back up, warming the food up in the microwave to a decent temperature. I then went to go find him.

****

“Gadreel?” I called within the bunker. I was standing in the living room area. Everything was quiet. I had checked everywhere and no sign of him. Sam and Cas’ rooms were empty and I checked the bathrooms, library, computer room, the makeshift dungeons and then finally here. There was no sign of the fallen angel. I was beginning to get worried. What if he had taken off and left the bunker?

“ I am here.” I suddenly heard his voice behind me. I yelped in surprise and spun around, spilling the plate with its food on the ground. The plate shattered loudly and we both looked at the pieces. 

“Shit.” I said quietly as I bent over to begin picking up the mess up. Gadreel stood there watching me.

“You called my name?” He asked as I put the broken pieces of glass in my hand.

“Yeah, I noticed you didn't finish your meal. I was looking for you in order to see if you wanted it.” I said. I stood back up holding everything carefully stacked and broken in my hand. The plate hadn't smashed into pieces that bad.

I felt Gadreel look at me but I was staring at the floor, making sure I got everything. To be honest I really didn't want to look at him. I felt if I did, I would do something I would regret. 

“No, I am full. Thank you.” He murmured quietly. His voice sounded off. Gadreel was lying.

Suddenly my eyes flashed to his face, reading his expression. His body was still and Gadreel’s green eyes watched me through half closed lids. 

“You sure?” I asked, part of me was annoyed and confused at his response.

He nodded his head. “ I am fine.” Again his voice sounded off.

I shook my head. “Gadreel, I can tell you're lying. If you are hungry I will make you something else….” I felt myself saying. My cheeks grew warm at the thought of him being in the kitchen with me once more.

Gadreel shook his head. “No its quite alright… I think I am just going to go rest in Sam’s room.”

I looked down at the broken plate and wasted food. My attempt to be nice had utterly failed. Obviously me and Gadreel didn't get along well. This night was turning out to be terrible.

“Alright, if that is what you want. I will just go take care of this then. Goodnight Gadreel.”  
I said. 

“Good night, Aurora.” He said quietly, then he walked out of the room. 

I watched him go, disappointment and guilt washing through me. Slowly, I marched back to the kitchen for like the third time.

*****

The kitchen was spotless. Dean would come back a happy man. 

I leaned against the counter, closing my eyes for a moment. Beside me my phone was playing random music. I opened my eyes and picked it up, changing the song. Once I felt the tune fit my depressed mood, I began to sing along.

“Give me your hand….And take what you will tonight, I'll give it as fast”

Listening to the music, I felt myself to move to the sound. I had no idea why I was doing it. But I felt the need to dance. I spun around the kitchen, singing to the lyrics with all my heart. Tears ran down my cheeks. I was in such a miserable mood. I felt useless and rejected. And the terrible part was that Gadreel wasn't even aware that he had done anything. Angel ignorance.

The song swiftly ended. I realized I was suddenly tired. Picking up my phone from the counter, I went to my room.

My room was located at the end of the hall way, I shuffled past the Cas and Dean’s room and then Sam’s. Part of me wonder as I passed by Sam’s room if Gadreel was actually sleeping or if he was awake in there. Picturing Gadreel laying alone on Sam’s bed sent my heart beating wildly. Sighing quietly to myself I made to my room.

I didn't bother to turn on my lights. Using my phone as a flashlight I found my sweatpants, then I removed my jeans, put them on and tossed off my shirt to reveal a tank top. I crawled on top of my bed and underneath my warm covers. Instantly I felt my heavy eyelids drop and I entered the land of sleep.

*******

 

“AURORA!!!” Screamed a voice. Jolting awake, I sat up and looked for the thing that had awoken me. A dark presence was hovering beside the feet of my bed. Reaching up with groggy movements I turned on the lamp beside me. Yellow light flooded my eyes and I squinted over to see Gadreel standing beside my bed. He was still wearing his day clothes. His skin was pale and there were deep purple circles under his bright green eyes. A line of sweat covered his body, making his clothes cling to him. 

Concerned, I tumbled out of bed and stood beside him.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” I asked. My voice tightened with worry.

Gadreel looked down at me. His expression was pained. He opened his mouth and at first I couldn't understand him.. Then suddenly everything clicked and I was dialing the Winchester’s number on my phone. Two rings later and I heard Sam on the phone.

“Hey Aurora.” Sam said calmly. Immediately I could tell there was something seriously wrong.

“Hi Sam, what has happened to Cas?” I asked. I tried to make my voice sound like Sam’s though I knew I was failing. My voice broke on Cas’ name.

I heard Sam take a intake of breath. This wasn't going to be good.

“ Cas was jumped by a couple of demons. He was stabbed in the side by one of their blades before he could blast them to bits. Dean is with him now..”

Beside me, Gadreel was shaking like a leave. I turned and gazed at him in worry and panic.

“And will he be alright?” I asked in a small voice. I dreaded what Sam would say next.

“Yeah, should be. Dean is patching him up pretty nicely. We’ll be home tomorrow morning though…”

I let out a huge sigh. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath. 

“Ok, we will see you guys tomorrow then.” I said, I was about to hang up when Sam’s voice stopped me.

“Hold up. How did you know something was wrong?” Sam’s deep voice asked.

I looked again at Gadreel, he was still pale and he looked like he was going to vomit. But he was watching the phone intently. I knew he could hear everything that me and Sam were saying.

“It was Gadreel. He woke me up and told me to call.” I answered honestly.

“Angel telepathy?” Sam asked

I nodded, then realized he couldn't see that. “ Yeah I think so. He is quite shaken up about it…”

“Put him on. Ill talk to him.” Sam commanded. His voice was full of concern.

I immediately handed it to Gadreel, who looked at it a moment before taking it with delicate fingers. We brushed our hands against one another’s and I felt my heart speed up in my chest for a moment. Ignoring it, I sat back down on my bed. I watched as Gadreel talked to Sam in fast quiet voice. I barely understood what was being said. Gadreel looked at the floor.

I was growing tired once more. The fright and worry over Cas left me wanting to return to bed. I moved back under my covers and laid down. I figured Sam and Gadreel would be talking for awhile. 

I was half asleep and dreaming of something nice when I felt Gadreel’s cool hand against my check. I opened my eyes, blinking away my drowsiness. It seemed I was needed again.

“What is it Gadreel?” I asked again.

He had moved closer to me, I noticed his hand falling back to his side. In his other hand was my phone. I felt my cheek burned from where he had touched it. Looking up, I saw that Gadreel’s green eyes were exhausted and he looked like he was going to fall over. 

“I am done speaking with Sam… Cas will be fine, he assures me.” He said quietly. I nodded and sat up once more.

“Will you be alright then?” I asked. I was never alone in the bunker when Gadreel woke screaming in the night. This was new territory for me to be dealing with.

Gadreel shook his head slightly.

“What’s wrong? Are you still worried about Cas?” I asked, concern sweeping through me once more. I rose swiftly from the bed, the blankets falling off of me. 

Gadreel watched me, his expression tired. But there was something else mingled with it.

“ You were sleeping peacefully before I awoke you. I am sorry.” He said, his green eyes held mine a moment before looking away.

I felt slightly confused. But then shrugged. I was too tired to think.

“It’s alright. You were worried about Cas that was all…” I mumbled. Gadreel looked back up at me. His green eyes contemplative.

“ You are extremely kind to me.” He said suddenly.

Surprised, I gave him a curious look. “Why do you say that?” I asked. My heart was beginning to beat against my ribs.

“You just are. You gave up your food when I was hungry. Now you are losing sleep on account of me.”

I gave a small smile, saying quietly. “Its no big deal. You are apart of my family.”

Gadreel nodded slowly. “I am glad that you consider me family….”

I felt myself chuckle. It was actually painful to hear him repeat that. Gadreel gave me a strange look.

“Alright, I guess everything is settled. I think I shall go back to sleep.” I said with a sudden yawn. I bent down and picked up my covers from the floor and crawled back on my bed. When I got comfortable once more, I noticed Gadreel was still in my room. He was looking at his feet again.

I sighed in exhaustion. Looking at him, I asked, “What now Gadreel?”

“Can I ask to sleep here with you?” He mumbled. 

Shocked for a moment, I had nothing to say. My mind was a whirlwind of chaotic thought. Scenarios began to pop up quickly in my head. I shook myself to focus, Gadreel was waiting for an answer. 

“Uh, sure. Can I ask why you want to do that? I asked. It was hard to speak of all of the sudden.

Gadreel gave a sheepish look. He rubbed the back of neck nervously. A trait, I noticed he must of learned from Dean. 

“I just dont want to be alone. I am afraid of the dark….” He said quietly.

“You? A angel of heaven, afraid of the dark?” I asked incredulously.

Gadreel nodded slowly. He swallowed, his gaze drifting to the floor. Then in a low voice he told me:

“When I was a prisoner in heaven, they tortured me in the dark… I was held in a cell absent of all light and sound. For thousands of years they kept me there. Even for an angel it was maddening. I couldn't see or hear. The only company I ever got was when one of the guards would come in to cut me to pieces with his angel blade in order to weaken my grace….” 

We sat in silence for awhile. Shocked I looked at him. Gadreel was like a statue. For him it must of been hard to talk about his imprisonment in heaven. Doing so meant that he trusted me enough to let me see his agony. Suddenly, my heart hurt for him. I wanted to comfort him in some way. I couldn't even fathom his pain. No wonder he wanted to always stay with Sam and Cas. They at least on some level understood what it felt like to be tortured and held captive. 

“Come here.” I said suddenly, extending my hand to him. His green eyes looked at it a minute before hesitantly putting his hand around mine. Gently, I pulled him on the bed with me. We laid down, his head resting against my shoulder. Pulling the covers over us, I then reached up and turned out the light.

With inexperience, I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him. He breathed against my neck, sending shivers down my spine. Slowly I reached up and suddenly began to stroke his hair. It felt silky and fine against my fingertips. I felt one of his hands come up to rest against my rib cage. My heart was pounding a mile a minute in my chest.

I heard him sigh suddenly in content. His body relaxing against mine. Apparently he found what I was doing very soothing. Everything was quiet. For a while I listened to him breathing, I was unable to fall asleep with him beside me. I watched him in the dark, his skin a shiny pale. His breathing slowed and I knew he was asleep. With slow movements I leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

“Dream well…” I whispered. Then I closed my eyes to sleep.


End file.
